


give me more, i'll be all your love

by abyssjinnie



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bottom Isak Valtersen, M/M, Slice of Life, Top Even Bech Næsheim, University, so future chapters will probably have top isak and bottom even, though i do think they're a vers couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssjinnie/pseuds/abyssjinnie
Summary: This is going to be a series of Slice of Life moments while Isak is studying at NTNU and Even is in teacher's college. Each chapter will essentially be a ficlet and there won't be an overall plot. Also not every chapter is going to be explicit, the first one just happens to be lol
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	1. needy

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you see any mistakes?? I didn't have someone else read this chapter before I posted it so there might be mistakes. Also I don't normally write a lot of smut so please be gentle with me lol

Isak walked through the front door of their apartment and immediately dropped his bag on the ground. It had been one of those days when the only thing he could think about was how long he had until he was able to go home. He loved university but sometimes he just needed a damn day off. 

His jacket was shrugged off and hung up before taking his beanie off as well, dropping it on top of his backpack. He made his way into the living room to find Even on the couch playing their FIFA video game. 

He was feeling needier than usual, especially since on Tuesday mornings Even left before Isak woke up (never without a good morning and goodbye kiss though). Instead of sitting next to him on the couch, he chose to sneak his way under Even’s arms and start to straddle his lap. He needed to be close to him and it needed to be now. 

Even laughed once Isak ended up in the circle his arms were making from holding the controller, “What are you doing?”

Isak didn’t answer but continued getting comfy in his boyfriend’s lap by putting his arms around his neck and resting his head against his right shoulder. Even asked again, “Baby, what are you doing?” 

Now that Isak was comfortable, he finally answered the question. “I’m sitting on you. What do you think I’m doing?” Even paused his game then and set the controller down next to him before he began slowly running his hands and up and down Isak’s back. 

“I think you’re trying to distract me from my game.” 

Isak sat up then and scoffed, “Me? Distracting you?” He gave a slow roll of his hips and tried to hide the smirk that was now forming on his lips. “I would never.” He gave another slow roll of his hips, grinding down harder than the previous time. “I can’t believe you think I would do such a thing.” 

Even’s hands moved from his back to instead grip at his hips, making Isak feel like he was winning. But then his hands slid around to grab handfuls of Isak’s bottom and suddenly he was no longer the one winning. Even quipped, “You’re right. I’m usually the distracting one, right?” Isak tried to fight back by grinding his hips down against Even again, but Even continued talking like he was entirely unaffected by what Isak was doing to him. Though because Even was only wearing sweatpants, he knew it was working. Even continued, “You can’t even study at home sometimes because all it takes is one look from me and you’re taking your clothes off.” 

Isak stilled his hips and gave him a little scoff as he sat back so he was sitting up more straight and let his hands rest on top of Even’s shoulders, “It does not take just one look!” 

Even tilted his head slightly to the side and raised a brow at Isak. Isak knew Even could see right through his attempts at defending just how quick he could be ready to jump Even’s bones. Isak stayed silent as he stared back at Even, trying his best to stand his ground for as long as possible. But then Even was licking his lower lip and tilting his head in the other direction and Isak caved, “Okay fine. You’re right, but it’s not my fault you’re so damn hot.” 

Even laughed at that, causing his eyes to turn into two adorable little crescent moons--which only made matters worse for Isak because he was so gorgeous when he smiled like that. Isak laughed along with him before his arms were back to being circled around Even’s neck. “Fucking hell… I love you so much.” He kissed Even then in a way that was deep and full of the love he had for the other, but also obvious in his desperation for Even.

Between kisses, Even whispered, “I love you, too.” His grip on Isak’s bottom tightened then, forcing Isak to roll his hips against him and made them both moan into each other’s mouth. 

They made out like that for a little while, both of them not entirely sure how much time had passed. Isak was enjoying himself simply grinding on and being grabbed at by Even and while he was feeling needy, there wasn’t any rush from either of them to move things along. Just the act of kissing each other made them happy. 

But eventually, Even was the one to make the first move to take things further by slipping his hand into Isak’s pants so he could grab onto his bare bottom instead. Isak had a feeling what was on Even’s mind so he pulled away from kissing him then and leaned back just enough so he could look him in the eye. 

Even pulled his hand out but only so he could unbutton Isak’s jeans but instead of putting his hand back in his jeans, he rubbed his index finger along Isak’s bottom lip. Keeping his eyes on Even’s, he wrapped his lips around his finger and made sure to get it wet enough for what he was hoping Even had in store for him. Even’s finger was removed from Isak’s mouth with a soft pop and finally he was reaching around to push his hand back into his jeans. Even licked at his lower lip as he gently rubbed his finger across Isak’s hole. 

Isak moaned and quickly pushed forward so he could kiss Even with his hands cupping his cheeks. Even smiled into the kiss, absolutely loving that he could get this reaction out of Isak when they were only getting started. His finger was pressed harder against Isak’s hole, but not quite breaching yet causing Isak to moan yet again. 

Even teased Isak by switching between slightly pushing his finger into him and rubbing against him for a few minutes, drawing many delicious sounds out of Isak. Once he had the younger man nearly panting in his lap, he removed his hand and gave him a little shove by pressing on his thighs. 

“Take these off,” He motioned at his jeans as he flicked his eyebrows up at him. 

Isak climbed off his lap and did as he was told, swiftly unbuttoning his jeans and dropping them to the floor along with his briefs. Even rubbed his hand over the front of his sweats and bit down on his lower lip while his eyes wandered over his boyfriend’s body, “And go get the lube, baby.” 

Isak couldn’t help but smile because he honestly loved being ordered around like that by Even. So once again, he did as he was told and took quick steps toward the bedroom. He loved that despite the fact that he was the one who came home desperate for attention, Even was the one who was making all the decisions and seeming nearly on the same level of desperation. 

After rummaging through the side table drawer, he came back with the bottle of lube and handed it to Even as he reclaimed his spot in his lap. He gave Even a moment to pour some on his fingers before he was kissing up the length of his neck and then sucking a mark on the sensitive skin below his ear. 

Isak’s lips only disconnected from Even’s neck when Even was suddenly pushing his middle finger into Isak. He rested his forehead against his shoulder and let out soft little moans when Even started to work his finger inside of Isak. He mumbled, “Ah fuck,” but it was interrupted by a moan when Even curled his finger in just the right way to send a wave of pleasure over him. He started to rock his hips, desperate for Even to keep hitting that spot over and over again. 

When Even pulled his finger out, Isak let out a whine and buried his face against Even’s neck like he almost couldn’t take the loss of his finger. But luckily it wasn’t long before Even pushed back into him with two fingers. Isak was feeling glad that Even didn’t seem to be in the mood for teasing because Isak was absolutely certain that would be too much for him right now. 

Isak thought that Even’s wrist must be cramping from how long and hard he had been pounding his fingers into his ass. And after a while, only Even’s fingers weren't enough for Isak. The small amount of friction he had been getting on his dick from rocking his hips against Even was making him desperate for more. And the fact that he had been rubbing against his shirt was starting to hurt. 

He kissed his way up Even’s neck until he captured his lips in a deep kiss. His tongue swiped across his bottom lip before forcing its way into Even’s mouth. As they continued kissing, Even pulled his fingers out and with both hands slapped Isak’s bottom hard enough to leave marks. Isak moaned into his mouth before pulling away to look him in the eyes. To Even he must have looked a little wild with a look in his eyes. 

“Fuck Isak, you’re so desperate for it.”

Instead of responding to him, he pushed his hands through Even’s hair and gave it a hard tug before he was kissing him again. He hoped that the tug on his hair told Even that he was thinking, ‘ _ Of course I am desperate and if you don’t start fucking me soon… _ ’ 

The sound of the lube cap popping open made him smile against Even’s lips because  _ finally _ he was going to be getting what he had been thinking about the entire day. He was just waiting for Even to tell him to move so he could get his pants off or so they could get up and move to the bed, so he was a little surprised when he instead reached between them to slide his sweats down enough to pull his dick out. 

Even slicked himself up with the lube and proceeded to rub the tip of his length between Isak’s hole and his perineum. Isak whispered, “Even, please,” before his lips were on Even’s again, kissing him and licking his way into his mouth. 

Even let out a little chuckle at Isak’s plea and finally lined himself up so Isak could begin to sink down onto him. Isak got about halfway down before he had to adjust his legs and when he finally sank down completely, he had to lean his forehead against Even’s and take a few breaths as he adjusted to the feeling of having Even buried inside of him. 

Even asked as his hands rubbed up and down his back, “You good, baby?” 

After a couple of seconds, Isak nodded his head and started to move on top of Even. “I’m good.” The two of them were in sync fairly quickly after that. Isak lifted himself up and down while Even did his best to thrust up into Isak. 

As much as Isak wanted to continue kissing his boyfriend, he had to lean back some and place his hands on Even’s shoulders for balance and to make it easier for him to continue moving at the pace he wanted. 

Even kept one hand placed firmly on Isak’s bottom and at the moment had no plans of removing it. His other hand pulled his shirt up higher on his stomach so Isak wouldn’t make a mess on his shirt later and then he was gripping onto Isak’s length so he could stroke him. Isak had already been moaning quite a bit, but this added feeling of Even’s hand stroking him made him loud to the point he thought he should be shameful about it. He was certain their neighbors could probably hear them, but he couldn’t find it in him to care in the slightest. 

Like it usually did, the world faded around them and the only thing that was on Isak’s mind was all things Even. Like the way his eyes would wander over him or how perfect his large hand looked when he was working Isak’s length like that. But he also thought about how much love he had for Even and that despite years of being together now, they could still be so desperate for each other when they were only apart for a few hours throughout the day.

He wasn’t sure how long they had been going at it when he could feel his balls start to tighten. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer but he didn’t mind and he knew Even wouldn’t either. 

Isak’s thighs were starting to shake from the strain of keeping up their pace and he knew he would be sore from it later, but he loved being left with a physical reminder of their intimate moments together. 

He leaned back slightly and suddenly Even was hitting him in just the right spot. “Fuck, Even… I’m going to come.” That made Even smile and lick at his lips and  _ fuck he was so beautiful when he looked like that _ . 

Even stroked him a bit harder and whispered encouragements to him. A short few seconds later, Isak was pushing Even’s shirt up higher and coming onto his stomach with a sound that was a mix between a moan and a whine. 

Even dropped his grip on Isak then and instead gripped tight onto his bottom. He held Isak up in place while he pounded his hips up against him, burying himself deep inside of Isak. It wasn’t long before he released into Isak. His head leaned back against the couch as he groaned out, “Ah, fuck…” 

With his neck on display like that, Isak couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and pressing kisses all along his neck. 

Even let his hands fall away from Isak and relax into the couch with a soft laugh as he tried to catch his breath. Isak laughed along with him and cupped his cheeks before pressing the softest of kisses to his lips. “Mmm… that was fun.” 

Even nodded in agreement, “Mmm, yeah it was.” 

Isak carefully slid off of Even and reached behind him for the box of tissues on the coffee table so he could clean the both of them up. And once they were finally clean, he pulled his briefs back on and laid down on the couch with his head in Even’s lap. 

“Are you glad I distracted you from your video game?”

Even pretended to think about it for a moment which made Isak narrow his eyes at him. After laughing with a shake of his head, Even answered, “Yeah, I’d say that was definitely better than playing my game.” 

Isak gave him a single nod with a sly smile on his face, “Good.” 

Even brushed his fingers through Isak’s curls and smiled down at him. When Isak met his eye again, his heart fluttered at the way Even was looking at him. It was a cheesy thought, but he really felt like the love they had for each other was infinite. 


	2. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a short chapter, but i couldn't get this lil snippet out of my head

Isak wasn’t certain if there would ever be a time in his life where he wouldn’t struggle with insomnia. He was absolutely as happy as he could be. There wasn’t much he had to worry or complain about. But there were still nights when he would lie awake for hours and hours, unable to do anything about it. It didn’t matter if he was exhausted from the day. When his mind was whirring away with thoughts, there was almost nothing in the world that could stop it. Usually it happened more when he was stressed about exams or when he had a big project that was due soon. 

Tonight was one of the nights where it was stress from school keeping him awake. Even had fallen asleep long ago and Isak was doing the best he could to not move so much or many enough noises to wake Even up. But around two in the morning, Even mumbled, “Are you awake?”

The sudden sound of Even’s voice made Isak jump a little and then curse under his breath because he really thought he had been doing a good job of staying quiet enough not to wake his boyfriend. 

Isak turned toward him and nodded even though it was probably too dark for Even to see. There was a moment of silence between them where Isak thought maybe Even had only woken up enough to ask him that question before he was sound asleep again, but then Even lifted his arm and held it out to invite Isak to snuggle up against him. 

It took less than a second before Isak was resting his head on Even’s chest and hugging his arm around his torso. Once he had settled in against Even, he lowered his arm and started to slowly trail his fingers up and down the length of Isak’s spine. They were silent for a while, because nothing needed to be said since Even understood what was happening. Though, he did eventually ask, “Is something on your mind?” 

Isak shrugged in response, “Yes and no.” 

Even gripped a little at Isak’s shoulder and gave him a small shake as he hummed back a brief, “Hm.” One thing he loved about Even was that he didn’t try to force Isak to talk. They had a silent understanding that if the other wanted to talk about what was on their mind, they would. And if they didn’t want to talk, they knew to be patient. 

Isak continued though with, “I guess I’m mostly just thinking about school... It’s a little too much right now.” He tilted his head up to look at Even. “There’s not really much I can do it about it other than try to not let it stress me out.” 

Even was quiet for a moment as he thought about what to say to Isak, “No, I guess there isn’t. But you know if there is ever anything you need that I can help with, I’m here for you.” 

“I know… thank you, baby.” Isak tilted his chin up further so he could press a kiss to the underside of Even’s chin before settling back in against his chest. 

They were silent again for a few moments as Even continued to trail his fingers up and down Isak’s spine. The feeling of his fingers on his back alone was enough to help ease Isak’s mind. He could be having the worst day of his life and one touch from Even was enough to lead him toward calming down. 

“Anything at all, Isak. At any time of day. If there is something you need and if I can help even in the smallest way, please don’t think you’re bothering me by asking for anything.” 

Isak lifted his head then and reached a hand up to gently cup Even’s cheek, “I know. You’ve been there for me so many times.” He brushed his thumb back and forth a few times across the soft skin on Even’s cheek before leaning down to give him the softest of kisses. 

When he pulled away, Even continued, “I know. You’ve done the same for me, but I just felt like making sure you knew that.” 

“Thank you, Even.” He kissed him once more before he was resting his head on his chest again. 

They were silent again after that, just listening to the soft breathing of the other and cherishing how good it felt to be in each other’s arms. Isak was able to tell that Even eventually fell back asleep because he had stopped running his fingers along his back, but it was alright because not long after, Isak was finally able to get a few hours of sleep in. 


End file.
